pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 0 - Intro
“Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Pikachu dashed toward a large rock that was out in front of them as his tail suddenly began to glow with a silver energy around it. He jumped into the air and began to spin like a saw, before coming back down on the stone with his tail shattering it completely. Pikachu came flying out of the cloud of dust created when he destroyed the rock he landed in front of Ash. “Good work Pikachu.” smiled Ash “Chu…Pika.” said Pikachu Coming back recently from they Sinnoh region after losing to Tobi in the pokémon league. Ash and Pikachu decided to train hard before deciding where to go on their next journey. In front of them was three piles of rubble that Pikachu had destroyed while training and three others that were waiting to be destroyed. Both of them were focused on become much strong in order to take on anybody that they went against. “Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu dashed toward another of the large rocks and his body was suddenly engulfed in a yellow electrical energy. Pikachu collided with the rock destroying it in a display of increased power, before he came flying out of the cloud of dust and landed in front of Ash with his body crackling with electrical energy. Just then Ash’s mother, Delia came out of the house holding a tray with two cups, a pitcher of orange juice and a plate with a few sandwiches on it. She walked over to a table and sat it down before looking over at Ash and Pikachu. “Ash, Pikachu come take a break. I’ve fix a snack for the two of you.” shouted Delia “Ok mom…let’s grab a snack Pikachu.” urged Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu and he jumped on Ash’s shoulder. Ash and Pikachu quickly ran over to the able and Ash sat down in a lounge chair as Pikachu jumped up onto the table. Delia grabbed the pitcher and poured the orange juice into them, before sitting them near Pikachu and Ash. “So how’s your training coming along honey?” Delia asked “So far so good… Pikachu’s becoming a lot stronger. We’ll soon be ready to leave on a new journey.” replied Ash as he grabbed the glass of orange juice and took a drink from it. “Pika…Pi.” agreed Pikachu as he munched on a sandwich. “Well you’ve been training so hard lately. You should really take it easy.” Delia smiled “Don’t worry mom. We’ll be ok.” replied Ash “Ok…just let me know if you need anything.” smiled Delia as she walked into the house. “K mom.” nodded Ash Ash laid back in the chair to get more comfortable, before he started to gazed up into the clear blue sky as the sun beamed down on his face. He then looked over at Pikachu and watched him drink his orange juice from his cup his yellow fur shining like gold in the rays of the sun. Ash remembered when he first left to go on his journey, but when he went to get his first pokémon he didn't have any left, but a cute Pikachu or so he thought until he got the shock of his life. Though In the beginning he and Pikachu didn't get along who would've figured that they would've been through so much together in the four year that they would've been together. Together they've been through four regions making a many of friends along the way with Brock and Misty helping him start of his adventures. “Pika…Chu…Pi?” wondered Pikachu as he noticed Ash looking at him. “Nothing really…I was just thinking about how far we’ve come since we first left together.” thought Ash as he turned back to the sky. “Chu…Pikachu…Pi.” said Pikachu “Yea we’ve been in some tough spots. Dealing with Team Rocket and the like, but we’ve been able to pull through with the help of our friends.” noted Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu nodding his head. “I wonder what their all up to anyway. Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn and the rest of them. It’s been so long since we last saw them.” thought Ash Pikachu looked at Ash and noted just how laid back and relaxed he was in his chair with his eye‘s closed daydreaming of who knows what. Just then Pikachu noticed something shining out the corner of his eye causing him to look up into sky at it. To him it looked like a sphere of some sort , but whatever it was he couldn't quite make it out because of the brightness of the sun. “Pikachu…Pi.” said Pikachu as he stood up. “What wrong Pikachu?” asked Ash Ash turned his head toward Pikachu and when he opened his eye’s he saw Pikachu looking at something in the sky. “Pi!” shouted Pikachu pointing at something in the sky. Ash stood up looking into the sky and though he couldn’t completely make out what it was he saw that it was a glowing sphere. The sphere floated down in front of Ash, before floating around his head and then floated over to Pikachu and then it finally stopped in front of Ash. “What is it?” asked Ash as he looked at the glowing orb. “Chu.” replied Pikachu as he jumped on Ash’s shoulder to get a closer look at the sphere. “Are you Ash Ketchum? echoed a voice “Who said that!” shouted Ash He looked around to find the origin of the voice, however he noticed that their was no else around them. Ash looked back at the glowing sphere when all of a sudden it began to shine its brightness growing in intensity forcing them to cover their eyes. When the light had finally dimmed down and they could see again they saw that the sphere had changed. Ash could see that the creature was clearly a quadruped creature of some sort like that of a canine, but he couldn’t make out anything else about it. “Are you Ash Ketchum?” echoed The voice again. This time Ash clearly heard the voice come from the glowing creature in front of him and it was clearly a female voice. “Yes I’m Ash, but who are you?” Ash asked “Who I am is of no importance at the moment. I am here on a mission of grave importance.” stated The creature. “What kind of mission?” questioned Ash curiously. “The world is…no let me rephrase that. The entire universe is in danger of being destroyed and I need your help to stop It.” explained The creature “Wait how can the entire universe be in danger? And how can I be of any help?” Ash asked “No matter the size of the seed it eventually grows into a strong plant. You have a good heart and I have seen all of those you’ve helped over the years. There are few humans left like you in the world and you are destined to help save the universe.” stated The creature Ash looked down at the grass at his feet and thought about what the creature was saying about how the universe was in danger. Though his advances he had saved the world plenty of times with his friends, but how was he suppose to save the universe. With his friends he thought he might stand a chance, but how was he going to make a difference by himself. “I’ve saved the world a couple of times, but that was only with the help of my friends. How am I suppose to make a different by myself when the entire universe is at stake? ” questioned Ash “You will not be alone….your friends will be by your side though out this journey. On your journey you’ll find out things that you never thought possible and only when you don’t know which way to go or what to do shall you know your true destiny.” stated the creature “Pika?” asked Pikachu from Ash‘s shoulder. “Yes…both of your destinies are intertwined.” said The creature “What would happen if I were to decline your offer?” asked Ash “Then the multiverse and the very fabric of space and time...as well as everything we hold dear will be destroyed.” replied The creature Ash thought about the offer for a few minutes, but he quickly decided that if his friends were in danger then he would gladly help out however he could. “Alright we’ll do it.” nodded Ash “Pika…Pi.” agreed Pikachu “So what do we do first?” asked Ash “There is nothing more to be done at this point. All that was needed at this time was your own acceptance of this mission.” explained The creature “Ok, but who or what are you?” asked Ash “You will come to later know me as Arkraa.” said The creature All of a sudden the creature began to float up into the air and shine brighter and brighter forcing Ash and Pikachu to shield their eyes again. “Hay wait!” shouted Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “We are caught in an inescapable network of mutuality, tied in a single garment of destiny. Whatever affects one directly, affects all indirectly. Ash Ketchum you have been chosen to help save the universe so take pride in this moment because your life will never be the same.” stated The creature Ash and Pikachu continued to shield their eye’s as the light shined brighter and they noticed their vision become blurry. Ash soon started to feel light headed and weak as if the energy was being drained from his body. He struggled to stay on his feet, but he soon feel to the ground landing on his stomach. Pikachu rolled off of Ash’s back when he hit the ground and Ash reached for him, but his mind soon became foggy and then he passed out. When they awoke they both noticed that they were in Ash’s room lying in his bed. Ash looked out the window and saw that the sun was up high in the sky shining brightly. “What happened?” asked Ash as he turned looking at Pikachu. “Pika…Pi.” shrugged Pikachu unable to remember anything from the day before. “Yea, I don’t either. I can’t remember a thing.” agreed Ash he turned around in the bed and put his feet on the floor. Ash and Pikachu stared around the room trying to remember what happened yesterday just as they heard a knock on the door. “Come in.” said Ash The door opened and Ash’s mother stepped into the room looking at him before moving he focus of to Pikachu. “I see you’re both finally up…so how do you two feel?” She asked “Chu…Pikachu…Chu…Pi.” smiled Pikachu while rubbing his head. “We fell fine, but mom what happened yesterday evening?” asked Ash “Well after y’all got finish training y’all came in and went right to sleep. I guess you both were really tired.” She replied “Oh…Ok then.” smiled Ash “Well I’ll have breakfast ready soon so wash up.” Delia smiled as she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. “K mom.” nodded Ash “Pikachu…Pi.” nodded Pikachu “Well I still can’t remember, but maybe we were just tired.” guessed Ash “Chu.” agreed Pikachu nodding his head. Ash walked over to his window and stared out at the clear blue sky as he ran his hand through his hair. He opened the window and took a deep breath as a cool crisp breeze filled the room. “You know something Pikachu today feels like it’s going to be a good day. What do you say we leave for another region?” Ash asked as he spun around toward Pikachu with his fist in the in front of him. “Pika!” shouted Pikachu excitedly as he jumped up and down on the bed. “Alright we’ll leave right after breakfast.” exclaimed Ash Ash ran into his bathroom to take a quick wash up before throwing on his clothes. After he grabbed his hat Pikachu bounced off of the bed and grabbed onto Ash’s shoulder as he open his room door and headed for the kitchen. Category:Season 1 Content